


Body Checking

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an all star hockey player gets a little more involved with the team Dr. than he should. Will the ice melt in this heated moment or will his heart go cold from the blow of rejection. Jacob/Bella/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Checking

When Bella got accepted into medical school and endured countless hours of clinical duties and course work, she never thought it would land her in the area of sports medicine. It wasn’t her first choice out of all the options available to her, however the pay was substantially higher than what the hospitals were offering plus the hours were extremely flexible. She was able to open a small practice out of her home where she treated patients during the off season and during the normal season; she was the on-site doctor for a professional hockey team. 

This position surprisingly fell into her lap as it were. She was out with a few friends from college, celebrating their graduation, when a gentleman suddenly collapsed in the middle of the bar. Bella ran to his aid and after administering the Heimlich, was able to extract the buffalo wing bone stuck in the man’s throat. She hadn’t known that the man she just saved happened to be the head coach for the Washington Wolves, the state’s national champion Hockey team. They sat and chatted a bit and when he heard she was a doctor for hire, he offered her the position of on-site doctor for the team. She told him that his offer was too generous, but he insisted she consider becoming a valuable member of the team. 

Bella contemplated his offer for several days before accepting it. It wasn’t like hospitals were banging down her door; however she was well aware of the reputation of the players and their bad misconduct. Fortunately for Bella, she was a no holds bar kind of gal and she never took shit from anyone, so she felt it would be no challenge to gain the respect of the team and its coaches. Bella soon found out she was a lamb to the slaughter when it came to the wolves.

The first day she was introduced, everyone seemed very friendly and courteous however, Bella soon found out that was merely a front. When the coaches left the room, these men acted like a pack of rabid dogs. They were constantly punching, slapping, name calling, swearing, taunting and ridiculing each other and then when the coach made a re-appearance, they were on their best behavior. Bella thought the whole thing was hilarious until their sights turned to her. 

She didn’t think it was funny when she walked into her new office and it was fully decorated with jockstraps and skid marked tidy whities or when she walked out to her new car and it was covered in condom coated tampons. She tried to shake it off knowing full well these guys felt the needs to, as they put it “break her in”. She tried her hardest to keep her chin up and for the most part, she could overlook the stupid high school bullshit, but when they placed that ad in the local paper and she started receiving over 20 calls per hour, that was the last straw. The players thought, in their infinite wisdom, to place an ad in the paper that read

“Doctor for Rent”

If you are looking for someone to massage your muscles, work out your kinks and bandage your boners, please call 914-555-1212.

She raced over to the arena, stormed past the coaches; spoke with the janitor on duty and in a matter of seconds she got her revenge. All the players ran out of the showers into the main locker room screaming bloody murder once their sore, naked bodies felt the freezing cold water on their little Johnson’s. Bella stood right at the door way, her arms crossed over her chest, displaying a slight grin as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

The coaches ran out of their offices to see what the commotion was and when they caught sight of Bella’s revenge, they walked over to her and just patted her on the shoulder. She had finally made her mark on the team and was officially one of the guys. 

It had been two years since that cold shower and Bella had truly become one of the guys. She had even taken up some of the superstitions like wearing the same socks each game and keeping a lucky rabbit’s foot in the elastic of her underwear. All and all, the guys were great and even slightly protective of their “doc”. She was not Bella, Isabella or even babe, her name was “doc”. She found it fitting and started to not even recognize her own name when she heard it. The game and its players had become her life. The players had become her children and she was their mother. She was the one who got introduced to the wives, kids, girlfriends, one night stands and ex’s. She was the one that gave advice like Dear Abby and she was the one that helped the players through the emotional setbacks a bad injury had on their career. Bella was a full time doctor, nurse, psychologist, therapist, best-friend and even the occasional sexual relief buddy. 

Oh yes, our dear Bella got to experience a goal every once in a while courtesy of the Washington Wolves. There were moments during celebratory beers where she had had too much to drink and ended up reared ended by the center forward or goalie. She had to admit underneath all that padding, these men were sporting quite the package. There was not one man on the team that had a Johnson smaller than seven inches and the girth, holy God. Bella didn’t walk right for weeks following those late night session, but she knew it was more of a tension release for the guys with the added benefit of a great screw so she didn’t mind. 

However, Bella found herself growing slightly attracted to the newly acquired center. He had only been with the team for about a year, but there was just something so striking about him. He mostly kept to himself in the beginning, but after two months of torturous initiation brought on by his teammates, he had finally come out of his shell and had become just as big of an asshole as the rest of the guys.

It wasn’t until the playoff game when Jake fell to the ice, holding his right knee with his oversized gloves, that Bella knew this would allot her time to get to know him a little better. They carried him off the ice on a gurney to her office, just outside the main locker room. Jake clung to his knee knowing that her prognosis could either make or break his career. She advised him to be positive and that based on her initial examination it didn’t seem career ending. Jake took Bella’s right hand into his and kissed it. He sung her praises and thanked her as if she had the power to make the injury better or worse. She smiled and nodded as she asked him to remove his padding and lie down on the table while she examined his injury more fully. She placed her stethoscope on the soft skin of his chest and listened for his heartbeat. Bella was surprised that his heart was racing as if he had just ran a marathon. She quickly dismissed it as him being overly anxious about what she would find after her examination. 

However, she knew the racing of her heart had nothing to do with his injury and everything to do with the fact that he was almost completely naked on her table. She asked for him to sit up slightly so she could listen through his back. She had seen her share of muscular, well endowed men. Shit most of the players had that perfect physique but Jake was different. His shoulders, back and hips had such definition.

She listened to his lungs taken in and release air and watched the way his muscles expanded and contracted, it just seemed to further enhance the firmness and texture of his caramel skin as the sweat dripped down the center of his back. He was completely turning her on by breathing if that was even possible. She quickly removed the stethoscope and asked him to lie back down. She placed her hands around his rib area and squeezed. “Jake, tell me if you feel any pain when I apply pressure ok?” He nodded with a smile.

She applied pressure to his ribs, arms, wrists, thighs, feet and calves and all seemed ok. She couldn’t feel any broken bones or any swelling. The only area affected seemed to be his knee. After further examination of his swollen knee, she determined he had suffered a MCL strain. “Jake it seems you have a very common MCP strain which is a strain of the knee ligament. It should heal up on its own but I am writing you a prescription for RICE and I don’t mean Chinese rice. I mean, Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation for the next two weeks at least. I can definitely take care of you while you are here, but you must continue at home if you plan on playing in the finals in a few weeks.”

Bella continued to rebadge his knees when she felt his warm chest against her arm. “Can you take care of me Doc?” Bella felt shivers run up her spine as his words echoed through her mind. She found herself thinking all kinds of nasty thoughts about how she could take care of him. She felt his hand glide softly over her forearm as she continued to finish up the dressing on his knee. She felt her body weaken as his caresses continue up and down her arm. She turned her head to the side and hadn’t realized his body was so close until her lips were now inches from his. She felt his hastened breath on her lips as both their hearts were racing with the prospects of what was to come. She knew by the look in his eyes that he had wanted her just as much as she wanted him. All it took was the slightest movement forward and she would have crossed the line. It would no longer be doctor and patient but something far more. 

Without notice, she felt his hand come up behind her hand and push it forward, making their lips crash together. She didn’t fight it, but merely enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on hers. The heat of the moment made their kiss more passionate as their hands moved freely over each others body’s almost frantic to remove the vile clothing that kept them from feeling each others body heat. 

Jake wasted no time getting Bella’s doctor’s coat and shirt off while Bella just caressed the firm skin of his exposed back. It was in that moment, when she felt the cold breeze of the locker room on her back her, that her conscious decided to make an appearance. The thought of them being caught was the first thing that came to mind. They both could get in real trouble. She could lose her job and he could be benched. She couldn’t let either happen. She reluctantly pulled away and with hastened breath whispered “We can’t do this Jake. What if we get caught? I don’t…” But before she could finish, his lips took hers captivate once again. His lips were more demanding of her attention as his tongue moved fluently with hers. He pulled away for a brief moment. “They still have ten minutes before the end of the game and I am still in need of some TLC from the favorite on-site doctor. Do you think you can give me the urgent care I require?”

Bella knew it was wrong, but looking into those dark brown eyes and feeling the fire that ignited when their lips met, was too good to pass up. She walked over to the door, shut and locked it. She turned around and slowly removed her skirt, panties and shoes on her walk back over to Jake. 

Jake fell back onto the table as the sight of her beautifully curved body was completely overwhelming. She had soft plump breasts, a killer hour glass figure and her eyes were filled with desire and lust for her patient. She stepped up onto the bed, placed her legs on either side of his and crawled up to meet his lips. She sucked on his lip while her hand moved down his chest and into his jock strap. She gently took his firm cock into her hands and whispered “It would seem there was one appendage I forgot to examine”.

She glided her hands up and town the soft skin of his erect member causing Jake to moan softly into her ear as she kissed his neck. The sound of her name as is seeped from his lips made her pussy pool with need. She trailed her kisses from his neck, down his chest, finally taking his nipple between her teeth. She didn’t bite hard just enough to gain another erotic moan from his lips. 

Her lips then trailed down his solid muscular chest and rested just shy of the elastic on his jock strap. “Oh I see this muscle is in need of some heated massage” she whispered as she removed him from his pants and took his cock between her lips. She rolled her tongue around the tender skin of his head while slowly stroking the shaft with her hands. She felt his hands come underneath her chin and move her mouth away from its position. She lifted her head and noticed he was sitting up. “Let’s make this a joint venture.” He said as he pulled her towards him. He placed his hands on her hips and moved them, forcing her to turn her body around. By the time she took his cock into her mouth, he had his tongue deep inside her saturated core as she sat right on top of his face. She moaned into his cock as his tongue pumped in and out of her core and his fingers fondled her clit. She felt Jake’s dick twitch slightly in her mouth each time she moaned, causing her to pick up speed with both her mouth and tongue. Jake in turn returned the same pleasure as he felt Bella’s body tighten with each stroke he made. 

Their need for release was dire. Bella pulled her mouth away and moaned loudly as Jake pulled her down onto his face, holding her pussy captivate between his lips. His tongue whipped and rolled around her clit like it was a hockey puck between two sticks. Each whip sent streams of pleasure soaring through every muscle in her body causing her body to shake and shutter under his grasp. 

Bella tried to pool what strength she had to release herself from his grasp. She pulled forward just enough that he released his grasp on her hips. She swung her leg around and angled herself enough to guide his hardened member between her swollen lips. “I don’t want you to move baby. Let the doctor work. I have to work this muscle out” she said as she started to rock her hips. Jake took her plump breasts into his hands as she rode his cock like a wild stallion. Her rocking increased as she became more and more stimulated with each pinch of her nipple. Bella leaned down towards him, taking his lips into her as she rocked harder, taking in all of him with each rough thrust of her hips. Their kisses were open mouthed as they both moaned in pleasure. Jake leaned up, taking Bella’s body up with him. He pulled her head back by the ponytail as he licked and sucked on her neck. Bella’s legs wrapped around Jake’s back as she felt his hips start to thrust into her from beneath. 

Bella’s body tightened around Jake’s thrusting cock and within moments she was pouring her wet juices all over his throbbing member. “Fuck Doc! Your pussy is so…” Jake’s body couldn’t hold out any longer as the warmth of her release brought on his sudden almost violent one as well. His body shock uncontrollably within the warmth of her embrace. She gently took his lips into hers as a means to heighten an already earth shattering orgasm. 

It took them a few minutes to come down from their high but when they heard the buzzer that ended the game, they were quick to redress. Bella got her cloths on first and then helped Jake get into his. It was no more than one minute later when she heard the knocking and hollering of the other players through the door. Bella walked over, unlocked it and was almost toppled over by Jake’s team mates. They were all relieved he would be back on the ice in a few weeks and grateful as always to have Bella taking care of him. 

About an hour later, when the last player left and it was just Bella and Jake in the room, Jake smiled at her and it made her blush.

“So Doc?” 

“Bella. Call me Bella” 

“So Bella. It would seem I am going to be in need of your services more than I expected. Do you think it is possible you can give me a drive home and help me out for a while? At least till I can get back on my feet?”

“We’ll I have to say Jake, I do prefer you on your back but on your feet could work too” she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

When she pulled away they both displayed a smile of happiness. The term, Score took on a whole new meaning for both Bella and Jake that day and they looked forward to continuing to find ways to explore the full extent of their new found relationship in and out of the locker room.


End file.
